


Karma

by AttaGirlChiyoh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Murder Husbands in Denmark, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, References to the Hannibal Extended Universe, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirlChiyoh/pseuds/AttaGirlChiyoh
Summary: Will should've known better not to become too attached to this newfound lovely nest of theirs, but in his defense, with all of Hannibal's reassurances and his ever-growing affectionate canine pack, it was extremely easy to find himself becoming increasingly at peace with his current villainous hobbies and himself. Even Freddie Lounds, for once, was helping him out with his anxieties; after having announced Jack Crawford's recent (and long coming) retirement in an issue titled,"The Murder Husbands: and other Softened and Dormant Killers" (which of course, made Hannibal a strange mixture of angry and sappy for the rest of the day.).It seemed that they could finally breathe again for the first time, since they fell off that cliff. Which is why when Will heard that Hannibal needed him to go to the county jail to be questioned, over a staticy sounding phone, none-the-less, Will couldn't help but panic and drop his phone.Or:Hannibal gets arrested... but not for what you might think.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Karma

Will should've known better not to become too attached to this newfound lovely nest of theirs, but in his defense, with all of Hannibal's ressassurances and his ever-growing affectionate canine pack, it was extremely easy to find himself becoming increasingly at peace with his current villanos hobbies and himself. Even Freddie Lounds, for once, was helping him out with his anxieties; after having announced Jack Crawford's recent (and long coming) retirement in an issue titled:

"The Murder Husbands: and other Softened and Dormant Killers" (which of course, made Hannibal a strange mixture of angry and sappy for the rest of the day.). 

It seemed that they could finally breathe again for the first time, since they fell off that cliff. Which is why when Will heard that Hannibal needed him to go to the county jail to be questioned, over a staticy sounding phone, none-the-less, Will couldn't help but panic and drop his phone. Will cursed. Where did he put his stupid keys?? He needed his keys.... and now that he thought of it.. where was his stupid gun? He might need that even more so. 

How could this have happened? They've been so careful, and Hannibal had only gone out two hours ago to walk, their corgi, Encephalitis. Surely, he couldn't have done anything stupid enough to get himself arrested in two hours, and in broad daylight none the less, could he? No, he wouldn't, unless Jack just so happened to come here to live out his retirement, and found his work followed him home….

"Dangit Hannibal, Saturday is supposed to be our day off from homicide!" Will whisper shouted after letting out a high strung laugh. Will looked over to the corner of his eyes, and finally saw the shiny black metal, peeking out from over the top of their linen closet. At least that problem was solved. Will let out a long breath, it’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. Will had killed people before, and technically he got Hannibal out of prison before too. Sure, he had a little help from another serial killer… and the FBI themselves, but he could figure it out. He would have to!  
He couldn’t stand to have Hannibal be taken away from him again.  
Whether that be by death or imprisonment. Will shoved the gun into his cargo shorts. 

“I’m coming, Hannibal.” 

Will was tired, and when Will got tired he tended to make lousy plans. Will didn’t intend to try and block the cameras or disguise himself in any way more than he already was. He figured, or at least hoped, that since Hannibal had almost immediately called him in for questioning (instead of say… not doing that and tearing out someone’s throat for even suggesting he would ever give away Will’s position) that the law enforcement didn’t realize yet he was also, if not admittedly lower than Hannibal, on the FBI’s most wanted list. So this would, at the very least, get him into the questioning room to free Hannibal, and then it would only be the matter of killing their way out, finding and getting Encephalitis back, getting the rest of their three dogs from the house, and then possibly fleeing the country. 

“Man, I actually liked Denmark,” Will remarked quietly, as he came into the county jail’s front office. He approached the receptionist trying to seem like he was just some pleasant fellow worriedly looking for his husband, instead of someone who was murderously set on getting said husband back. 

“Excuse me, miss, I’m looking for my husband, Pierre Baudelaire?” Will said, while silently thanking Hannibal for forcing him to memorize their fake names before ever letting Will out in public. 

“Oh yes, Mr. Baudelaire, I believe your husband is in room 219 for questioning. That’s just right down that hallway and to the left,” the receptionist gestured in the general direction with her arm, “Oh and don’t be alarmed but we have him cuffed in there.” The woman bit her lip as if nervous by his very reaction.

“That.. that’s fine, I guess he’s supposed to be dangerous isn’t he?” Will tried to reassure the women so as to not appear too suspicious. 

The women furrowed her brow in confusion, “I didn’t think so, but then again I only glanced at his file.” 

“Huh..” Will murmured. That was strange. Surely, even in Denmark it should be widely known that the Chesapeake Ripper is indeed a murderer, but perhaps the higher ranking officers were trying to keep that information on the down low to avoid a panic. 

Will shook his head, walked down the dark gray hall, and tried to refocus himself. He reached into his pocket and felt the solid feeling of the gun in his hand.  
'Soon', Will thought, 'I’ll get you out of here Hannibal no matter what it takes'. 

Will pushed open the door to room 219, and the first thing he realized was Hannibal’s face. Even though he hid it well, as Hannibal could nearly puppeteer his body perfectly, Will could tell easily that the man was devastated, and maybe even a little bit scared. The next thing Will noticed was the surprising lack of security cameras in the room. Will sat down in a chair opposite to Hannibal and held his cuffed hand firmly. 

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Hannibal’s veiny hand, he beckoned him to speak while they could still be alone, “I’m sorry Will,” Hannibal sighed and lowered his head, “I thought I could outrun them, but they had caught me by surprise. They didn’t even bother to try and quietly approach me, first one just spotted me, and started yelling I was under arrest. On top of it all, I had to carry Encephalitis and she was being a bit fussy. Apparently, even I can fail to prepare for everything.” Hannibal somberly whispered. Will took his hand, from a top Hannibal’s, and pushed a strand of Hannibal’s hair back behind his ear, and quietly whispered, “It’s okay baby, I’m here now, and I’m getting you out of here.”

“They haven’t recognized you.” Hannibal said surprised. Will started to lower his hand from Hannibal’s cheek, but Hannibal whined and that’s all it took for Will’s hand to return, “No they haven’t, not yet anyways.” 

“A shame, really,” Hannibal puffed, “that even now they could see you as nothing more than a simple victim of my plans and Stockholm’s Syndrome.” 

“Hey, be thankful, if I wasn’t a victim of “Stockholm’s Syndrome” this would’ve been a much more difficult endeavor. The hardest part will be finding which shelter they put Encephalitis in.”

“And then we flee?”

“And then we flee.”

Will watches Hannibal’s features sadden, “I’ll miss our house here.”

Will takes his other hand away from his husband’s cuffed hand, and reached to hold his other cheek.  
Will leaned in and kissed Hannibal softly and murmured, “Me too”, into his lips. The door opened with a loud bang. 

“Okay, lovebirds break it up!” Will looked over at the large man entering the room and scowled, slowly sinking back into his chair, “I’m sorry to drag you out here sir, especially on a Saturday, but we needed some more info, before we decided what to do with your husband.” 

Will clenched his hands on his knees, “I’m happy to provide you with any information you might need,” Will stared into the man’s chestnut eyes, “officer”.

The man didn’t look up from where he was sitting at the table, “Great. Now, before we continue can you confirm that your name is Adam Baudelaire.” 

“Yes, and my birth-name is Bellamy,” Will puffed. 

“Great. Now your husband here says that you were going out to get a late night anniversary dinner on Thursday night, 11:00 P.M. , can you confirm that?” 

Will glanced over at Hannibal and internally sighed. That was the night they killed their neighbors, after they caught them repeatedly spying on them, so yeah technically they did get dinner. But how could they possibly know about that? They were so careful! It was late, they were already pretty far out of town, and their little street didn’t have any traffic cameras.. right? Will walked up and down their street in his mind, and couldn’t find any, but then aga-, “Mr. Baudelaire?” 

Will rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, “Sorry, I can get really bad migraines,” the officer nodded, “Yes, that’s true. We were going out to get a bite to eat.” 

The man scowled. Although he tried to hide it, he’s face radiated anger like a raging fire. He rubbed his temples over and over again, for at least a solid minute, before sternly saying, “I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.” The man went over to the side of the room, pulled up a tv, on a rolling stand, in front of them, and went out of the room. 

Hannibal and Will stared at each other. 

Dangit, that street did have cameras! Will cursed in his mind  
He rubbed attentively at his gun’s handle. He pulled out an exhale from his lungs and took off the safety. Hannibal smiled at him when he heard the sharp click. The officer came back into the room waving a black tape in his hands, and silently sent it in the TV’s disk player. The officer glanced back at them, “Dinner, huh?” he pressed a bottom on his remote and started playing the tape, “This sure doesn’t look like dinner to me.”

For a millisecond Will feels himself launching out of his chair, gripping his gun hard, finger already on the trigger, but just as he's about to stand up... he takes a look at the screen. That wasn’t their street. No, that wasn’t their street at all. The camera was positioned so that it would be focused on a very large tan building overlooking an expansive circular fountain. The sight seemed familiar in some way to Will. 

“Do you recognize this site, Pierre?” the officer seethed to Hannibal.  
Hannibal furrowed his brow, “Of course, I do, it’s Statens Museum for Kunst,” Hannibal offered in confusion, “My husband and I went there not too long ago; before going to dinner and an opera showing.” 

Ahhh, Will could remember it now. The gallery had been packed full of strangers and nosy tourists, but it was nearly worth it to see Hannibal’s soft smile from looking at a replica of the La Primavera, in the back.

“Ah yes, you have such respect for the arts don’t you, Pierre?” the man spoke sarcastically. Suddenly, a man with a backpack on a yellow bicycle entered the camera’s frame from the bottom and rode up to the gallery’s steps. From the back, at least, the man seemed to look exactly like Hannibal. The only difference Will could catch was the texture of their hair. As the mysterious figure had a mop of curls on his head; Will squinted hard at the video, and apparently a mustache too. 

“What is this?” Will asked. The officer shushed him and pointed back to the screen. The man who was not Hannibal had stepped off his bike, now, and was looking up at the building. After a moment or two, he turned around to face them. Yes, thought Will, That was Hannibal’s face.  
Did he have another sibling he never told Will about? 

The man on screen crouched down, and started pulling materials from his backpack. Was that? No, it couldn’t be. Will peered at Hannibal’s face. He was beyond horrified. Will swallowed and tried to stop himself from snorting. He continued looking intently at the man’s grand display, and only averted his eyes to stare at the officer as he started to speak,  
“Last Thursday at 11:00 p.m ,exactly, a seemingly innocent looking man rode up on his bicycle, and toilet papered the Statens Museum for Kunst, and-” the man took out his remote again and sped up the video, Will could see huge pink messy letters sprawled across the building now, “managed to use a can of pink silly string to vandalize the building with the words I love you Adam.”

Hannibal looked like he was on the verge of tears, “I assure you officer, this wasn’t me!”

“Then how do you explain this.” he paused the video and pointed at the man on the screen’s face, “That’s not me!” Hannibal insisted, “my hair is completely different!”

“Nothing, a little gel and a shave couldn’t fix!” the officer yelled.

“I already told you my husband and I were out for dinner that night!” Hannibal whined.

“Ah yes, your husband… who’s name is ADAM!” the other man fired back.

“An entirely common name, I’m sure!” Hannibal shouted. 

“Well, if you’re innocent then why did you run!” the man snarled. 

“You were chasing me!” Hannibal yelled. 

“And why were you so scared of getting caught, surely going out to dinner would be something easy to prove, with a little video evidence. In fact, if you’re so positive that that’s not you then tell me where’d you go to eat?”

Will took a gulp of air to ease his amusement from his mind. Suddenly Will started to bawl, “Please Stop yelling!” Will looked up tears streaming down his face, “We were drunk sir! Really drunk! And it was our anniversary, and I was getting upset because Pierre said he had never ever toilet papered a building before, and well that was about the saddest thing I’d ever heard. So, I told him that he had to go toilet paper a building… for me; it would be an anniversary present, and well Pierre can rarely resist my demands when he’s sober. So the next thing I know, he left me for a couple of hours, while I was knocked out on our couch, and when he came back he said he’d done it.” He looked over to Hannibal, who stared at Will with understanding. 

Hannibal put his head in his hands, “It’s true!” Hannibal whimpered, “I only wanted to appease my beloved, and I suppose my intoxicated self didn’t see what the big deal would be. Of course, in the morning I was horrified and sick with what I’d done, but I was too frightened to confess to the authorities. I figured no one would probably find out anyways. Especially since I was planning on shaving my facial hair that week, anyways.”

The officer leaned back in his chair clearly satisfied with himself. “I knew I would get the truth out of you sooner or later,” He smirked and Hannibal grimaced, “Well, lucky for you since you weren’t in the right frame of mind during this, your consequences won’t be that severe. You’ll have to pay a hundred dollar or so fine to the gallery, to pay for any paint damage done by the silly string; do fifteen hours of community service, and since your problem was alcohol based.. go to two sessions of Alcoholics’ Anonymous, although if your problem doesn’t seem to lesson after the two sessions we might recommend you attend more.” 

Hannibal still had his head in his hands while he nodded, “Normally,” the officer absentmindedly started uncuffing Hannibal’s wrists as he looked pointedly at Will and then Hannibal, “lying to a police officer would also get you a mark on your permanent record, but you two seem nice and it does seem like your first offense of just about anything! So I’ll let it go this time. I’ll have our secretary draw up all the paperwork you need for fees, community service, and Alcoholics’ Anonymous,” the officer said. 

“We’re so sorry for all of this again!” Will exclaimed to the man as he got out of his chair and stood behind Hannibal to rub his back.  
Once the man left the room, Will stopped rubbing Hannibal’s back and burst out laughing, “Hannibal the Cannibal, more like Pierre the Toilet Papierre,” Hannibal grimaced and shushed Will, “Oh relax, I wasn’t that loud!” Will laughed then his face grew serious, “But then again maybe you’re right. I can’t disturb the peace. We can’t have two criminals in this house, after all.” Will slapped his knees and wheezed some more.

“I don’t see what’s so humorous about this situation. I was convicted for a heinous crime, I didn’t even commit!” Will raised his eyebrows at him and smiled cheekily, “I swear if you start talking to me about karma or irony I’ll come over there and break your neck.” 

Will chuckled some more, “Look on the bright side Hannibal, we’re so lucky! Just this morning I thought there was a real possibility that I could lose you. If I made one wrong mistake, from: not saying the right things to not shooting and running fast enough, there was a chance I could’ve lost you to the FBI… or worse, but now! Now I find out we don’t even have to leave our home here, and you spent three years in prison, you can spend a couple hours picking trash and listening to someone judge you for your drink preferences.” 

“I suppose, you’re right, things could be worse,” Hannibal smiled slightly at Will, “I’m still not happy about it though.” Will snorted once and grabbed Hannibal’s hand helping him up from the table, “Come on, maybe on the way to pick up Encephalitis I can get arrested for speeding to make you feel better.”


End file.
